howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Terror
|Roar = |Habitat = Forests |Distribution = Caldera Cay Clattercliff Island Cliff of Forever Clover Coast Dark Deep Dragon's Edge Edge Cove Melody Island Roost Rock Rosy Shores Team Snotlout |Trainable = Yes |Size Photo = dragons silo NIGHTTERROR HICCUP.png |Attack2 = 6 |Speed2 = 6 |Armor2 = 4 |Firepower = 10 |Shot Limit2 = 5 |Venom2 = 0 |Jaw Strength2 = 3 |Stealth = 14 |Known Dragons = Smidvarg and his gang Seedling Night Terror Nightwatch Darkvarg and the Night Swarms Hotshot Sacred Terror and the Fire Terrors of Caldera Cay |Subspecies = Fire Terror Night Swarm |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Night Terror is a small Stoker Class dragon that flies in overwhelmingly large packs which appears in the series Dragons: Race to the Edge.Palka, Chloe. [http://fangirlish.com/wondercon-dragons-race-to-the-edge/ Exclusive: ‘Dragons: Race to the Edge’ Executive Producers Talk New Series, New Dragons, & More at #WonderCon #HTTYD]. ''(April 7, 2015). Official Description Physical Appearance Night Terror Egg.png|Egg in Dragons: Rise of Berk Titan Wing Night Terror.png|Titan Wing Egg Night Terror eggs are small and dark in color in "Rise of Berk". They have a wavy, thick, dark green fin surrounding the egg and it resembles the shape of the Night Terror's Tail. They have patterns similar to its fin on its shell. The purpose of this fin is unknown. Alpha Terrors' eggs are white in color. In School of Dragons, however, they are completely white, with rough scales. Hatchling to Adult Night Terrors are small dragons that are slightly larger than the Smothering Smokebreaths and the Terrible Terrors. Each individual Night Terror is black in color, except for the alpha. When they group together, especially at night, they appear to be all black in color and they form the shape of any large dragon. They have small teeth and a rounded tongue. They have two small horn-like ledges on top of their nose. They also appear to have a short tail with four, short, thin spikes on the tail. The alpha is white and slightly larger than the others. It appears as an eye of the large dragon shape in the swarm of themselves or other dragons. It is currently unknown if Fire Terrors (below) have an alpha, and if they do, what color it is. Titan Wing Titan winged Night Terrors have grown larger and their main body remains black while the horns and the end of their tail become blue. The ledges on top of their snout is longer and more wrinkly. Blue horn-like structures grow out of their neck and head and their claws grow sharper. Also, their whole tail is longer and appears to be sharper. Abilities Flying Together Night Terrors are able to fly closely together in order to form the shapes of larger, more terrifying dragons for protection. This behavior resembles that of European starling or certain schools of fish, who fly or swim together in order to appear larger so as to scare off predators. Also, each swarm has an alpha. The alpha is able to control its fellow dragons and instruct them to form certain formations and often takes the spot of the dragon's eyes. Their formations don't only show remarkable space awareness, but also incredible coordination as larger forms are able to do certain actions like flap their wings, move their body part etc., reflecting the Night Terrors' ability to move collectively. They have been shown forming a Night Fury, Fireworm Queen and a larger Night Terror. Speed Night Terrors are incredibly fast and strong fliers, especially when they are together in a swarm. This makes sense as moving in swarms, especially that of the shape of a dragon, which as a streamlined body, reduces air resistance and allows these dragons that form the body instead of the head, to travel faster. Dragon Controlling The alpha Night Terror can lead smaller Night Terrors, organizing them into a formidable flock that appears to be a larger dragon when posed with the threat of oncoming predators. Without the Alpha, these Terrors are susceptible to other dragons like Changewings as they cannot function as a team. Fire Breathing A single Night Terror breathes an admittedly small blast of fire. However, when a swarm of these dragons fires, the little shots can turn into a massive fireball. Intelligence They are able to form the shape of other dragons, making themselves look bigger. They even figured out their own way to get rid of the Fireworms by forming themselves into the shape of a Fireworm Queen. It is possible they had never seen a Fireworm Queen before, but they had the idea to make themselves look like a large Fireworm, hoping they would be followed by the smaller Fireworms. Behavior and Personality Because Night Terrors have a bit of the personality of bats, they fly as a colony and are nocturnal. They also have a great respect for their Alpha. Albino Night Terrors could become very possessive as seen with Fishlegs Ingerman. These albino Night Terrors have shown to be cave dwellers as they lived in the dark cave to avoid daylight and come out at dark. Fire Terrors live inside the volcano of Caldera Cay, and they are very protective of Eruptodon eggs and will do anything to make sure that they hatch. Weaknesses Night Terrors are incredibly weak on their own, as they have very small fire blasts, not much strength and are very scatty and jumpy without their leader, so by capturing the Alpha Night Terror you could probably take down the whole flock. The Night Terror's disguise as a larger dragon would easily fail during the day, as a predator could see the white of the Alpha and the outlines of all of the other Night Terrors in the daylight. This is why Night Terrors are nocturnal. Albino Night Terrors are afraid of the sunlight as they are cave dwellers. They were also unable to withstand clanging sounds until they got used to them. Appearances Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 1 In When Darkness Falls, the gang found a new island to call their own outpost. That night, Tuffnut wakes up in the middle of the night to see a gigantic dragon. They decide to chase down this mysterious dragon and eventually, find out that the dragon is not a single dragon but multiple dragons, tiny ones forming the shape of a larger one. They capture the leader and named it Smidvarg and the species Night Terrors. That night, Changewings attack the Night Terrors. They quickly release Smidvarg so that he can command the Terrors to form a larger dragon to scare off the Changewings. Eventually, the riders decide to share their island with the Terrors. In Gone Gustav Gone, Gustav was harassing Smidvarg and the gang. When Hiccup settled them down and sent Gustav off, Smidvarg roared angrily at him. In Reign of Fireworms, The Terrors saved the island from migrating Fireworms burning it to ash. The Terrors form the shape of the Fireworm Queen to draw the Fireworms away onto a barren island, where they have nothing to burn. Season 2 In Team Astrid, Astrid and Hiccup caught the twins playing with Night Terrors even though they were supposed to be on duty. Tuffnut taught them to fetch sticks, which Hiccup failed to understand how that skill served in battle. In Edge of Disaster, Part 2 , Ryker shot down Smidvarg with a dragon root arrow to disperse the flock, but they retaliated by attacking the Dragon Hunters. Season 3 In Follow the Leader, Fishlegs found a colony of Albino Night Terrors in a cave at the Edge. They were living in isolation, making use of the supplies left behind by an ancient civilization. Thus, they were very scared of light. They treated Fishlegs as their leader and refused to let him leave. However, one Night Terror, Darkvarg, treated Fishlegs with respect and allowed him to leave by stopping the other Terrors. Though it seems likely that many years ago before it was discovered by Fishlegs this cave belonged to someone else that was the original leader of the Albino Night Terrors as they found ancient language and sword with writing on it which Fishlegs was unable to read it. Season 4 In Gruff Around the Edges, a Night Terror freed Tuffnut who has been tied up by his conniving cousin Gruffnut. In Dire Straits, Fishlegs showed Hiccup that he was able to train Smidvarg and his flock to respond to voice commands. In Blindsided, Astrid freed the Night Terrors from the stables during a massive thunderstorm. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk Night Terrors became available in ''Rise of Berk promptly after the episode aired. The individuals Smidvarg, Darkvarg, Nightwatch and Hotshot also became available and were given unique personalities. School of Dragons The Night Terrors appeared in School of Dragons in December 2015. They were designed to be just big enough for the player to ride. Trivia *Originally, Tuffnut wanted to call the dragons "Smidvarg and the Gang". *Their ability to fly in a large group is similar to Scarers. *Night Terrors are often used as sentries on the Dragon's Edge because, although they can be quite stubborn, if properly trained, they remain loyal and excellent guard dragons. They can swarm together in order to scare off either predators or villains away from the Dragon's Edge. *According to Rise of Berk, Night Terrors are extremely elusive. This may be because of their skittish tendencies and the fact that many a Viking could be scared off by them while thinking they were a larger dragon. *The Night Terror is the third black dragon to be seen in the franchise after the Night Fury and the Sword Stealer. *Night Terrors are very similar to Speed Stingers. **Both hunt in packs. **Both are led by a leader. **Only the lead dragon has a distinct appearance. **They are both nocturnal. **Both can move extremely quick. ** Both don't know what to do without the leader. *The Red Death's roar was reused in one of the Night Terror's roar. *Its tail looks loosely similar to that of a . *The design of its head (not counting the horns) looks like the head of a parrot. *The Night Terror is the second dragon to have "night" in his name, the first being the Night Fury. References * Site Navigation Category:Fast Dragons Category:Stoker Class Category:Small Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Dragons Category:Night Terror Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragon Species Category:School of Dragons Category:Alpha Species Category:Alpha Dragons Category:School of Dragons - Dragon Species Category:Franchise Dragons Category:Dragon Species from the Franchise